Out
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: This is not right, no, I am a prince. This can not be happening. Please, Sir Theodore, Sir Ivon, even Jane, Anybody, Help.
1. Prologue

Dark, where is the light? Not in the deepest cave is there any. How, this isn't possible, there's not a soul to be found.

I looked, but did not find. There is nothing. Blackness is all.

Surrounded, yet there is nothing around. Emptiness, it consumes me.

How I got here is a mystery. Why do I not know? I should know of my own past, should I not?

This is not ordinary, this should not happen.

I can not escape.

They will save me though, will they not?

Please. Help.

I cant take it any longer.

The darkness is so loud in all its silence.

I can not hear myself think any longer.

I can only hear the few words that come out of my mouth.

"I want out"

"I want..."

"Want..."

"Out..."

"Out..."

"Out"

* * *

**First of a multi chapter story. So what do you think ?**


	2. Hidden

**A/N: Just so all of you know I have no idea how I am going to carry out this story so bare with me please.**

* * *

It was calm in the castle, not a soul to be seen. The air was misty and gray. The sound of light clanking came from the forest as the castle slept.

Take a look deep into the forest. A runner, cloaked in black, face covered with their hood. Being chased by horses with clanking chains. Falling to the ground they see no other choice. A shiny object, looking to be made of gold, though unclear what it is. They tuck it beneath the earth. The horse catches up to them as it begins to rain.

*lightning flash*

The wizard woke with a start as he ran to his crystal ball.

"oh no"


	3. Found

**HAHA! Chapter 3 Finally up ;) sorry for the wait but my teacher stoll my papers and I had to wait to get them back. **

* * *

Jester ran frantically, no hat, chasing the 'perstering beef weevil' as Jane had once called him.

Cuthbert dashed around the courtyard waving the jingling hat in the air. He teased the poor fool, who unfortunately for him was unable to lay a hand on the little majesty in order to get his hat back.

They ran into the gardens and Jester stopped, defeated by the child. Jane walked up to him.

"Cuthbert have your hat?" she asked with a laugh in her voice.

*Sigh* "Yes, he will not give it back" Jester breathed.

"Of course he wont, did you expect him to?" Jane replied, a slight giggle still lingering in her voice.

Jester gave her a sarcastic smirk "no, I suppose not" He looked over to her again, this time curiosity took over his features "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jane smiled as she replied "because I don't know why you fuss over your hair so much. Personally I think it's cute" She ruffled his hair playfullyand watched him squirm "Although I will admit you look beter with the hat"

Jester looked at her triumphantly after her last sentance "exactly" he spoke, rather drawn out.

"Jester!" The king called for the fool.

"Ugh, no doubt the little highness has told his father something to get me in trouble" Jester complained as he walked up to his majesty.

"Good luck" Jane called after him, shaking her head.

Jester merely looked back with an unpleasurful smile. He approched the king and bowed respectfully, looking at the young child by his side "Your majesty"

"Jester, I believe this belongs to you" the king spoke holding up the jingling hat.

"Yes my Lord" Jester replied.

The king threw the hat at Jester, saying "the prince is very appologetic. I am trying to teach him how to behave like a true king"

"It is alright my Lord" Jester spoke with another bow.

"Come Cuthbert, we have duties to attend to" King Caradoc spoke as both father and son walked away from the fool who had held his bow.

Jester slowly turned and stood straight, to see Jane who had never left. He walked up to her and smiled as he put his hat back on "well Lady Knight, looks like that bit of good luck you gave me worked. I guess your my lucky charm" He chuckled.

Jane smiled and giggled.

"Jane! Jester! Your late for dinner!" Pepper's voice called. Jane and Jester starred blankly at each other, then Jane smiled and flicked one of Jester's bells then ran away to the kitchens.

"Hey!" Jester calles playfully and chased her to the kitchens laughing.

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, The young prince snuck out to go for a walk in the woods.

"I can never have any fun anymore" the young one complained.

"Father expects me to behave like a 'king'" another complaint left his lips as he ventured further into the woods, where he normally was forbidden to roam.

Walking and complaining he had no idea where he was heading, to lost in his thoughts to notice. He tripped over a tree root and came back to reality.

"Stupid tree ro-" he was stopped mid sentance "hey, whats this?"

He bent down in front of him and plunged his fingers slightly into the dirt, where a shiny object had been slightly uncovered when his foot slipped over the dirt.

He loosly picked up the tiny objest and let it slip into the palm of his hand as he inspected it.

"A ring" he spoke, rather intrigued by the tiny golden loop.

"I wonder who dropped it?" He queered looking around.

"Oh well" he slipped it onto his finger and walked home to hop into bed.


	4. Discovered

That morning the prince walked into the throne room with dirt on his face.

"Cuthbert, you are late. What were you doing my boy?" asked his father from the throne.

"Nothing father, I over slept" replied Cutherbert as he sat on his mother's throne.

"Oh?" his father cocked an eyebrow at him "then why, Cuthbert, do you have dirt on your face?"

"O-oh, I, um, well I was-" The door flung open and the prince was cut off. He let out a sigh. He did not want to tell his father he had been out in a forbidden part of the woods, and at night non the less.

"Your majesty!" it was the wizard, he was frantic.

"Aaaahh, there's a face that has not ventured far from his tower in years. Something must be wrong"

"Yes your majesty, there is a problem in the kingdom"

"Well stop holding back, what is it?"

"A friend of mine, a mystic, I have known her since she was a baby. She grew into a lovely young lady, and over time learned to harness her mystic powers extremely well. She is now one of the wisest and most powerful mystics there is. She is, or was until now, the keeper of a most valuable item. A ring, it has not been given a name for safety's sake. It is very dangerous. It only has power or usage to someone of msgic or of mysticism, a wizard, witch or mystic, even a psycic at times. In the wrong hands, it can be the worst nightmare imaginable, in the right hands it can be used for better things, but a user must be careful, for the power is great and you need to learn to control it. She had kept it safe for years and rarely used it herself. Some wizards of a dark faith have had their eyes on it for years, they finally took action. She had gotten to the point where she had no other choice, and was forced to take a risky action to protect it. They chased her into our woods, she hid it, hid it underneath the soil, out of eyes and eyes view, but still close enough to the surface that someone might find it, hoping it would not be the wrong person who does. I am surprised the didn't find it. I don't know what happened to her, but we need to find that ring and return it to her. It is only safe once in her hands, once on her finger"

The king looked pensive, takeing in the whole situation.

"Umm, wizard" the prince said shyly.

"Yes dear boy?"

"I, was in the forest last night, I went for a walk you see, and I found this" he held up the finger with the ring on it and hung it loosly in the air in front of him.

The wizard stared, brow furrowed and eyes wide. The king was shocked, more so because his son had done something so dangerous than because he had found the ring.

The wizard approched him slowly, he took the boy's hand and gently curled it into a fist. He held it as he spoke "dear child, do not let go of this item. Wear it at all times, do not take it off. You need to find out where Raina is, she is the keeper of the ring. It must be brought to her. I will contact her, tell her who has the ring. Through her power, as long as you wear this ring, it will protect you. I beg you again, for your own sake, and that of the kingdom, do not let it go, and wear it as long and as often as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but, how will I find her, and how will I know when I have?"

"The ring will guide you. Once she knows who has it she can channel her energy and magic through it and into you, to guide you to her. You will know the feeling when you get it. She has a tower outside of any kingdom, in an abandoned part of the woods. If you do not find her there she will find you. You will know her when you see her, the ring will tell you. It will also tell you many other things, you should take this as a learning experiance"

"Alright" came the scared and shakey response of the prince.

"I have to go" with that the wizard ran out and back to his tower, leaving shocked and petrified people back in the throne room.

Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon, as well as the two squires, had been supervising this whole ordeal, as is their job to do so. The squires had never had anything bad happen in their career until now, and sir Ivon had never seen anything to this extent. Sir Theodore had been through a lot with the wizard, but not in years had he seen anything of this sort. The night's job is to protect the royal family and the kingdom of which they rule, but this time they had no idea how.

A jingling of bells revealed a clue hat and coat as the person attempted to make an escape.

"Jester!" Sir Theodore called. The blue boy shyly entered the room.

"You wouldn't happen to be spying, would you?"

"No Sir, I was on my way to do my job as usual in the morning when I saw the wizard barge in. I didn't know weather to leave or not, so I stood there" explained the helpless joke maker.

"So you witnessed the entire conversation, did you?" asked the king.

"Y-yes, my Lord" poor Jester was caught in the middle of one of the worst situations. Caught between being accused of spying and hearing such a story that could put the peace of the castle at risk. He was worried he would be punished for spying, however no such fait came.

"Jester, since you know of this situation you are not to tell any of the other staff about it. Doing so could disrupt the peace" sir Theodore spoke in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir, I mean no sir, I mean ... I understand" the fool fumbled with his words.

Sir Theodore went to leave, but turned and spoke before he did "I am going to speak with the wizard and develope a plan. You squires stay here with the prince, make sure nothing happens to him" and with tha he left, leaving the two youngsters to carry out their orders.

Sir Ivon left to stand guard outside the throne room, which left the king and the young ones in the room.

"Jester" the king called "I could use that new ballad of yours more than ever right now"

"Yes your majesty" Jester picked up his lute which he had rested against the wall outside the door.

"Father, what is going to happen to me?" whimpered the prince.

"I do not know my boy" the king spoke. Right after, Jester being his usual upbeat self, came in with his own comments.

"I'm sure everything will be fine your little majesty. It will all be taken care of. Now, if you want to look at it my way you can see it as the first step of a magnificent adventure, another place to travel on the journey of life"

Jane smiled, Jester could be so insightful at times. He could bring any amount of light into any situation. When even Jester is upset, you know the situation is bad. This, is what would bring Jester into this whole mess. That child better hold onto his hat, we wouldn't want it flying right off his head.

Cuthbert starred at Jester, and for the first time, it wasn't with anger or plotting a future attack, but with awe and wonder, appreciation for the wise fool. He looked on as the boy in blue entertained his father, thinking to himself about what the enertainer had said. Funny, he never thought he would hear something so smart from such a foolish mouth. Other than "this is the answer to the math problem" or "this is how you spell this word" Jester _was_ his mentor after all, though neither of them particularly liked it. Jester preferred the arts rather than math, but seeing as the castle could not afford to hire a private tuttor and he was the smartest person without other duties, he got stuck with job. Cuthbert usually didn't see him as much more than entertainment, however now he was starting to wonder just what there was to the older child.

* * *

**I would have liked to end this one without the last paragraph, but the last one had to be said and it wouldnt have fit in with the next chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think :)**


	5. Planned

"He found it?" Raina was ecstatic, she had been absolutely sure the ring was long gone by now.

"Yes, he and the ring are safe. Where are you?" the wizard and Sir Theodore were stood in front of a crystal ball. They could not see anything, for the vision was being blocked by some sort of magical force field, although they could hear Raina's voice.

"I am fine, do not worry about me. I will meet a search party if you should send them out for me" Raina's voice was not a high pitched one, not at all the typical female voice. It sounded deep and woman like, but also slightly boyish, though only a very small hint. Her voice was naturally very formal, and she always spoke with a mystic like tone, a tone that sounded mysterious and mythical.

"Yes, I planned on sending him out with the knights to find you. I told him the ring would guide his way"

"Good, good"

"Actually, there is something I should inform you of" said Sir Theodore.

"Yes what is it?" spoke Raina. The wizard turned his attention to Theodore.

"The jester, he knows of the situation. I fear this might foil any plans of returning you the ring"

The wizard made a thoughtful noise, trying to figure out how to deal with this fact.

"Good" Raina spoke, her voice soft yet slightly raspy.

"Pardon?" Theodore was confused.

"I sense strong things from this one, good things. Send him along on the mission, he could be a great asset. Send a small group. It will do you no good to send an army, and will bring you great harm. Send the smartest, the smallest, and the bravest. I want the jester, the female squire, and the prince"

"But! Jane is undertrained to handle this herself. Perhaps if Sir Ivon were to-" Sir Theodore was cut off.

"No. I want those three, they are the only ones who have a chance" Raina was now serious, and the two older men had no chance in arguing.

"Alright, I trust you, but that won't stop me from worrying that this is a bad idea" the wizard spoke.

"Oh, abd before I leave on you, I understand this Jane character has a dragon?"

Sir Theodore answered this time "Yes, in fact the beast probably will not let her go alone. That might be another problem"

"No, It won't. Tell the dragon that he is to keep track of the mission, but not to interfere. He is to be there in the event he is needed. If it is known that they have a dragon with them they will surely be attacked. Although having him not too far behind is a good idea"

Alright, at least I will feel slightly safer with Dragon following the mission" Sir Theodore replied.

Then the crystal ball went blank, and left the two alone in the room. Silence now engulfing them.

Raina turned to something behind her and spoke.

"Well Aubrey, looks like things are going to get interesting"

* * *

**Note: The names "Raina" and "Aubrey" have special symbolic meanins, but I will not tell you until later chapters, when the one character is fully introduced**

_**Important Note: **_**I will be doing something in this story that may seem like I am going to add romance into it. I will tell you right now, I AM NOT! there will be no romance, but there will be something for you fluff lovers out there. Just keep reading.**


End file.
